Flash memory interface commands are used to control the reading and writing of information to flash memory devices. The specific commands used to lock, unlock, program, or erase flash memories differ for each manufacturer. To avoid needing unique driver software for every device made, a conventional flash media controller can support a set of Common Flash Memory Interface (CFI) commands that allow the device to identify itself and its critical operating parameters. The Common Flash Memory Interface (CFI) commands simplify the hardware automation and simplify the firmware design while providing interoperability with existing flash devices. However, the Common Flash Memory Interface (CFI) commands do support a set of commands for attaining a particular performance from a particular flash device.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for implementing flexible flash commands.